Lambent Flicker Cleria
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40896 |no = 1573 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 111 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 34, 37, 40, 70, 74, 78, 82 |normal_distribute = 11, 13, 14, 12, 15, 14, 11, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 6, 9, 8, 6, 5, 5, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 3, 4, 9, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 10, 9, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A member of the Imperial Guard who helped to subjugate a great demonic threat against the Empire. Cleria joined the Imperial Guard along with her younger sister, and was immediately given great responsibilities to match her incredible talent. She was made the leader of a demon slaying mission, and took upon herself the task of retrieving the soul stealing sword. Once the mission was completed, she refused to speak about it, though some claim that it involved her negotiating with someone else who wanted the blade. She eventually went on to serve as logistical support for the second commander of the Imperial Guard. |summon = You have summoned me here, and for you I shall do my best. That is my job as a knight. |fusion = That agreement I made back then... It wasn't a mistake, was it? If only I had more power! |evolution = | hp_base = 5080 |atk_base = 2093 |def_base = 1994 |rec_base = 2030 | hp_lord = 7240 |atk_lord = 2832 |def_lord = 2702 |rec_lord = 2741 | hp_anima = 8132 |rec_anima = 2503 |atk_breaker = 3070 |def_breaker = 2464 |def_guardian = 2940 |rec_guardian = 2622 |def_oracle = 2583 |rec_oracle = 3098 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Commanding Order |lsdescription = 45% boost to all parameters, damage taken boosts BB gauge & restores HP each turn |lsnote = Heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec & fills 2-4 BC |bb = Tres Luminator |bbdescription = 15 combo Thunder attack on all foes, greatly restores HP and removes all status ailments, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec, fills 3-6 BC & 40% BC efficacy |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Imperial Guard: Tornix |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, greatly restores HP and removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec instantly, gradually heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec & fills 1-2 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Brigandier |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, negates all status ailments for 5 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction for 2 turns |ubbnote = 30% HP boost, fills 50 BC & 100% mitigation |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Demon Slayer Prodigy |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 40897 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Pot |evomats6 = Thunder Idol |evomats7 = Thunder Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Cleria1 }}